


Grease: Live!

by Iboschetto



Category: Grease: Live, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Bottom Castiel, Dean as danny, Destiel - Freeform, Grease - Freeform, Grease AU, M/M, Mpreg, Sandy Danny, Top Dean, castiel as sandy, grease live - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iboschetto/pseuds/Iboschetto
Summary: Dean Winchester was cast for the role of Danny Zuko in his school production because he had no other choice , not because Castiel Novak was going to play Sandy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish! So am really sorry for any mistakes or if you don't like this at all :/

 

  
" _No way in h-_ "

 **"He'll do it."** Bobby sternly gave Dean a warning glare before focusing back on the principal.

"Delightful!" The english teacher, Mrs. Collins , exclaimed "You'll be the perfect Danny , Dean!" Leaving the principal's side, she makes her way closer to the eighteen year old and places both hands in his shoulders "I can see it " Shifting her head upwards focusing at the corner of the room's ceiling, in lust. "Cant you?"

Dean tried to wiggled his way out of her tight embrace but groans in failure."Bobby you can't do this to me" he whispers out of breath.

"Sorry kid but you got yourself in this."

Dean sighs.

It all had started due to (his bestfriend) Benny's boredom. A simple prank , that Dean could easily pull off without getting caught or - at least thats what he thought.

"Now we have everybody for the show... we just need to find you the perfect Sandy!" His teacher squealed in joy.

 

....

 

 

_Couple of days later...._

 

 

When Gabriel Novak heard that Dean Winchester was cast as Danny Zuko,for this year's school musical, he knew that his brother had to audition for the role of Sandy.

"C'mon Cassie you'll be perfect for the role!"

"Leave me alone Gabriel,if you want to be in the play so bad why don't you audition for Sandy yourself." He closes his locker and starts to walk away from his annoying older brother,Gabriel opened his mouth once again following.

"Don't be stupid Cas I'm already on the play... this guy" points at himself " is playing rizzo" Gabriel smirks remembering his audition with Sam Winchester A.K.A Dean' s little brother A.K.A Kenickie.

"You know that I can't act !"

"Lies, acting runs in the family little bro . Come on if you audition at least you'll get a chance to be near him even meet him"

  
Castiel cheeks cooked at the thought. The lunch bell rang, he sighed"M'not auditioning  Gabe"

  
...

 

 

Castiel did went to the auditions after school but he never performed. He just sat at the back of the auditorium in low profile; watching an equal variety of girls and boys auditioning for Sandy,with Dean reading his lines as Danny. But by the unsatisfactory look in Mrs. Collins face they didn't find the right Sandy.  
After the auditions were over and everyone was gone, Castiel made his way to the stage. He reached out for the side of a door frame that was placed in the center-stage and stared in the distance looking slightly upset,as Sandy would have done. He slowly slurred the words of Olivia Newton-John's iconic song hopelessly devoted and started to step his way across the stage in a depressed motion.

_"My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."_  
_My heart is saying, "Don't let go._  
_Hold on till the end."_  
_And that's what I intend to do_  
_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide_  
_Since you pushed my love aside_  
_I'm out of my head_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you"_

A couple of claps in a particular sound patten at first but then increased it pace,

"I-I" Castiel stutter in embarrassment realising he was not alone anymore and that he's crush that didn't know of his existence was standing before him .

  
"I saw you watching the auditions over the seats earlier, I guessed that I could do the same to you" he smirks , " hi I'm Dean Winchester."

"Castiel "

"Hmmm well Cas I thought you were going to audition "

"I wasn't - I didn't " Keep it together Castiel. "I have stage fright "

Dean smiles giving cas a script of the play "That's perfect for the role"

" Do a scene with me"

  
\-----

"Oh Danny," Castiel said looking at Dean with sad eyes. Cas felt himself lost, being so close to those crystallised emeralds were making him weak on the knees, did Dean felt this too? Or was this only part of the act?"This has been one of the greatest summers of my life, and now I may never see you again." Castiel looked down towards his script, avoiding Dean's gaze. "It isn't fair."

  
"Sandy don't-don't talk like that," Dean said cupping Castiel's chin under his spare hand, holding up his script with the other one.

"But it's true Danny," Both stared into each other's eyes a while longer  and as the script signified,they both leaned in for a kiss. For Castiel's surprise Dean kissed him full on the lips. When Dean auditioned with the other students who wanted to play the role of Sandy,he kissed them on their cheeks not on the mouth.

"Danny, please." Castiel backing away after a few seconds, blushing madly. "You're ruining it," Castiel said finally getting Dean to stop.

"No, I'm not Sandy, I'm only making it better," Dean said with hope in his tone trying to hide his smirk due to Castiel's reaction.

"Danny," Castiel whispered pulling himself closer to Dean. "Is this the end?"

"Not by a mile, this is only the beginning," Dean warmly smiled before giving Castiel another kiss.

"And **CUT**!"Mrs Collins yells making Dean and Cas jump a few steps back  in surprise.  
The mini audience in front of the stage stood up and erupted in applause, "Boys that was amazing!"the crew of students agreeing.

"Dean we just found your Sandy!" Making Castiel blush.

"I guess so" he says his eyes never leaving Cas's both still dazed by the hell of a kiss they had just shared.


End file.
